


Hajime "Gonna Fuck This Mini Fridge" Hinata

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Hajime Hinata only has one way to deal with the gravity of his past actions.





	1. Chapter 1

A shiny metal box, made to contain and protect food. A chamber that was to imprison items for later consumption. Just like the pods Hajime Hinata and his friends exited after they woke up.

Everyone looked... Different to say the least. Sonia was in rags, Akane resembled a skeleton, Fuyuhiko's eye wide with fear, and a black haired Souda. It was as if it'd been years since they'd seen each other.

And it'd be years before anyone woke up. On Jabberwock Island they waited, and waited, and waited for someone to awaken. Time seemed to slow exponentially, with each day bringing more and more memories that stirred in Hajime's head.

It wasn't long before he spent all day lying on the floor, his will to move completely absent. How he yearned for his friends to wake up and take the pain away from him, his guilt choking his tears back down his eyes. 

He just wanted to see Komaeda and Chiaki again, but that'd never happen. Chiaki isn't even real.

It was Hajime Hinata's birthday.

"Heeeey soul friend! I hope ya like what I got ya!"

A bright eyed Souda smiled behind glasses, his hair brushed neatly behind him. How he'd managed to clean himself up was a mystery, but the change was welcome by everyone. In his hands was a big, black poorly wrapped minature refrigerator.

"Thank you, Souda." Hajime smiled sheepishly as he accepted the gift. Sonia and Akane gave him best wishes too, Fuyuhiko shouting across the room. He refused to leave Peko's side.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Hajime got up and walked to the kitchen, throbbing cock and all.

The mini fridge whirred excitedly, it was begging for the big dose of the Hajime semen special. He approached the appliance, his hands twitching in anticipation. It was full already, but it was time to get stuffed.

Hajime Hinata pulled down his underwear, but not his pants, revealing his Hajime Yogurt Dispenser.

"You like that? You little whore!" Hajime yelled as he cock slapped the fridge, the doors opening and closing. He prematurely ejaculated at record speed, his semen landing on the side of one of the pods. He didn't care though, it was time to Hajime.

He held down the fridge, and spanked its ass as hard as he could. Hajime broke his hand on impact, but he was too horny to care. He came once more because he didn't care. Time to Hajime.

He Hajimed the fridge after flipping it over, and Hajimed it more when he opened it up and spilled the contents all over himself. He writhed in the grape jelly that now covered him. Hajime Time.

"Hajime? Is that you?" A voice called out, and the brunette ceased his fridge fucking romp to look at whoever was calling his name. Tears began to spread the grape jelly.

It was Nagito Komaeda.

"O-oh God... Komaeda..." Hajime cried. Partially because he hasn't seen his friend in years. Partially because that same friend just watched him have sex with a fridge.

Komaeda smirked.

"It's okay, Hajime." He approached, his Komaeda boner poking the mini fridge. "I have not cum in six weeks."

Tears fell from the eyes of Hajime Hinata, and cum fell from the penis of Hajime Hinata. With Komaeda's jacket, the fridge was tied up in shibari.

"My my, looks like he's getting excited." Komaeda said as he clapped the fridge's firm ass cheeks. The fridge's penis was now a big penis.

"Let's suck it together, Hajime"

I don't know if I have it in me to write the rest of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Komaeda sucked the mini fridge cock like it was a penis. It was his meat. His steak. His veal. His lamb. His raw meat. His Sasuke and his Naruto.

Real talk but after watching Beastars I don't know if I can eat meat ever again. Vegan propaganda.

Hajime looked down, his balls empty of all their cum. The once brown walls were now white with his hajime.

"It appears someone has snajimed..." A voice said from the living room.

"It's the Hajime slayer!" Komaeda said with a penis deep inside his mouth. "The Hajime vegan propaganda!"

The mini fridge moaned loudly, the cum inside of it getting colder.

"Hold your Hajimes, I come in peace but also inside your mom."

Souda walked into the room with his Hajime exposed.

"OH MY GODJIME! HE'S ABOUT TO SNAJIME!" Komaeda screamed, the mini fridge's balls became real blue as his mouth absconded from the touch of his thick fridge member.

"It aint gonna Hajime, Snajime."

Hajime himself sighed.

"Hi, Souda."

"I need your cum." Souda laughed maniacally. "And you wanna know why?"

"No."

"I suffer from a condition. One that makes me allergic to underwear, turns my hair pink, and does... This."

Souda dropped his pants to reveal a two inch penis and two deflated water balloons.

"Oh my Hajime..." Komaeda cried, "How's he gonna snajime?"

"My days of snajiming were hajimed, until I hajimed a plan. I needed to make a frajime to store cumjime to inject into my balljimes."

"Why?" Hajimed.

"I need to pass on my genes."

"Oh my Hajime."


	3. Chapter 3

Souda stood there.

Hajime stood there.

Komaeda stood there.

But Fuyuhiko? He was about to do something that nobody saw coming except you and me.

He dipped the mashed potato covered chicken nugget biscuit in the barbeque sauce.

"Hajime!" Komaeda said, "I can smell hope coming from the other room!"

"But what abouy my plan?" Souda asked, he was asking. And frowning. And popping. And locking. And bopping. And twisting. And turning.

"Huh?" Hajime hajimed, "Just take my cum, I don't give a fuck. I don't need it anymore."

Souda pouted as his fridge left and the mini friends and the fridge and the friends minifridge.

Souda pouted as his friends left and the minifridge came walking towards him wearing nothing but a full course meal.

"🤮"

"🤢🤮"

"🤢🤮🤢"

"Hajime, she's waking up! Peko Pekoyama is waking up!" Komaeda is a great 👍. Fuck Komaeda.

The Hajime Komaeda Pekoyama Souda Sonia disco dancers. 

The minifridge produced a sandwich, and Souda laughed.

"Thank you, my honeybuns." The man continued to laugh, "Now my nuts will be fat and my cock will be huge! Very cum and boner!"

The miracle of life was happening before the threejime. Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Komaeda. They watched as the smell of the mashed potato covered chicken nugget biscuit dipped in the barbeque sauce woke up Peko Pekoyama.

She looked her lover (Fuyuhiko) in the eyes. Then she looked her real lover (Hajime) in his.

"Young... Master..." She said, still waking up.

Fuyuhiko began to cry.

"Peko!" He smurf! He! Smurf! He pulled her close.

"Young master... I don't feel so good..." Pekoyama said as her body turned pure white.

Fuck it I don't want to write rn. She becomes a minifridge too and Fuyuhiko cries like a bitch about it.


End file.
